Transmuting a Relationship
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Takes place in the FMA world, not that it makes much difference. M for lemons. I hide under a table now.


_Yes, this is a lemon. And a late birthday present. XD (Huggles)_

Disclaimer-I only own me.

Transmuting a Relationship

"Where are we going, Fee?"  
"Not telling."  
"Tell me."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Come on, if I tell you it won't be a very good surprise now, will it?"  
"…tell me anyway?"  
"Thorn… no."  
"Aww…."

The two walked through the dark woods, Thorn wondering where on earth they were going, and Fee smiling to himself at the plan.

"What reality are we even in?" asked Thorn suddenly, as the trees began to thin slightly.  
"FMA." replied Fee. "Not that it matters much…"

They crested a small hill, and a clearing opened out in front of them, one with a large Circle inscribed on the floor, a huge pile of wood within it.

"What is that?" asked Thorn.

"Your," said Fee, clapping his hands together as he approached the circle. "Present."

He put his hands down on the circle, and it flashed with an almost electrical light as everything changed in an instant.

The pile of wood-and other things, it seemed-was gone, replaced by a large, fancy, two story house, with windows, a balcony and everything.

"Here's part one of your present." said Fee cheerfully.

Thorn's mouth fell open.  
"You built me a _house_? For _one _part?"  
"Wait til i give you part two." sniggered Fee.

He opened the door, and began to show her around. There was everything you'd expect, but the top floor had something extra. The bed in there was huge, enough for about twenty people, and a cupboard on one wall seemed to use up the rest of the floor, not counting the balcony.

"What… the…" asked Thorn.

Fee opened the wardrobe, revealing rows and rows of various forms of… equipment. Sexual equipment, covering any fetish imaginable and several not. Potions for changing things, toys for doing things… everything.

"Fee…" said Thorn, an expression of surprised wonderment.

"I figured you'd need someone to test them on." he said innocently.

She burst out laughing.  
"Should have seen that coming… yeah. Alright."

Fee turned.

"Yeah, I thought it was a long sh-wait, yes?"  
"Yup."

Fee managed to cover the entire room in a second, hugging her viciously enough to throw her halfway across the bed.

"Oh, what first…" wondered Thorn.

"I like being tied up. So you know." said Fee.  
"I do that for you, I get to pick everything else." said Thorn, straight off.  
"Done." he said immediately, licking his lips.

She went to fetch something, and took him onto the balcony, where she attached his hands and knees to hoops built into the balcony.

"Hope you're not too attached to this outfit." she smiled, taking out a penknife and cutting it away.

There was a minute where Fee didn't know what was happening. He was stuck looking over the forest-though he did like the feeling of helplessness.

When he felt something cold and round press at his ass he couldn't help but yelp.  
When she pushed the strap-on in, the yelp became a groan, a loud one that couldn't decide whether it was in pain or shouting for more. It seemed to compromise somewhere with strangled shock.

She began to push in and out, causing a continuous stream of indecisive yelps.  
"Definitely a good fetish." she panted as she did.

Soon enough, the movement was starting to get to her, the back of it stimulating her oddly, and she suddenly felt herself about to orgasm.

She pulled out as she felt it arrive, landing solidly on her back as it shook her body.

Fee made a soft whining sound.  
"Awww. Neglected." she cooed, reaching under him.

In the heightened state he was in, se barely had to touch him before he came in her hand.  
She then proceeded to rub it over his body.

He yelped again, shivering at the odd, sticky feeling.

"Hmm… what now…" mused Thorn.  
"You're choice, _mistress._" panted Fee, the last word in a teasing tone.  
"Ohno. Nonono. I am not the dominant one here."  
"Even Tobi would dominate me." nodded Fee. "I outrank you in ukeness…"

She scowled, and undid the chains with a little too much force.  
"In that case, I order you to be dominating." she said smugly.

She walked back inside, swaying side to side.  
"…Well, damn." muttered Fee.

When he followed her inside, she was lying on the oversized bed, her legs wide open, making a purring noise.

He blinked, and licked his lips, before muttering.  
"Oh, uhn tiss…"

What he did next was best described as a pounce.

He shuddered in pleasure as he pushed in gently, his eyes drawn shut by the sensation.

He slid deeper in, and they both gave a soft moan.  
He closed his eyes in anticipation, and began to thrust in and out with a cry of ecstasy.

Everything seemed to blend together into an ocean of sensation as the two began to go at it in earnest. Cries of pleasure, shouts and whispered names as they sped on towards an inevitable conclusion.

Felix began to shake as they approached the end, and they were both closing their eyes, squeezing them shut and holding each other tightly.

He began to shake as the pleasure intensified, and within a few seconds he came with a loud, almost whimpering cry.

Thorn yelped back as he did, the movement setting her off as well.  
The two continued to lie entangled, silently other than their contented breathing, until Fee suddenly said.  
"I love you…"

Thorn smiled. She kissed him.  
"I know." she said.

* * *

_I'm going to hide under my desk until Ragnarok now._


End file.
